Ranma three quarters
by Tuisto
Summary: A Ranma onehalf anime and Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa 'My Two Wings' manga fussion cross. Contains adult language, adult themes and psychological nudity. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - - -

Prologue:

- - - - - - -

-

-

-

- - - 3 Months ago…

It was a warm and sunny early spring morning in the rural mountain valley's of China, the ground still fresh with dew, birds were singing, the cute and cuddly woodland animals were frolicking happily and one tall busty brunette dressed in brown short-shorts and a tight white top, carrying a massive backpack was whining to a smaller old decrepit mustachioed man dressed in, of all things a rumpled suit with a dirty lab coat as they walked down a dirt road.

"Ah grampa, why the heck are you dragging me through 60 kilometers outside of nowhere'sville China! It's just not fair!" whined the girl as she struggled alongside the man.

The man half grunted half sighed before saying in a smokers rasp "Now Makoto, I've told you since we got off the boat that we're going to go see an old friend of mine, so think of this as a chance to broaden your horizons a bit before you go back to Japan to stay with your cousin Hiromi."

"But couldn't we have gotten a car… or buggy or something! I mean trekking out in the woods for days and days isn't normal!" Makoto whined.

"And how many gas stations have you seen around here girl? And the great outdoors is good for you, so why spoil it with horses…" Grampa retorted over his shoulder.

"Jeez okay, okay… but why am I the one carrying all the stuff then?!" Makoto whined some more.

"I'm old and you're young. Deal with it." Grampa said dismissively.

Just then the two rounded a bend in the road and before them the forest gave away to a beautiful panorama of a valley filled with hundreds of little spring pools with bamboo shoots sticking up, the early morning sun just cresting the hills casting it's light into the pools and for a moment the entire valley glowed.

The sight truly was breath-taking as Makoto stopped and whispered out in awe "So beautiful…"

Gramps wasn't affected by the natural beauty at all and had just kept on walking down the road, when he called back to the still standing Makoto "Hurry along girl! We're almost there; the village isn't far off now!"

Makoto seeing how far her Gramps had gotten ahead of her called out "Coming Gramps!" as she began to jog along the road to catch-up.

Suddenly she lost her footing on a dew moistened mossy rock on the path, this was enough to shift her balance and her over-sized backpack did the rest of the job pulling her down off the side of the road and down the slight embankment where she landed with a splash into a small pool of water.

"MAKOTO!" Gramps called out as he came running down the small hill to the downed girl.

As he neared the edge of the pool he could see Makoto at the bottom, being weighed down by her excessively-large back-pack keeping her from the surface of the waters.

Slowly the thrashing of the waters from Makoto's attempts to free herself from her pack slowed to a stop, and then there were burbles of air from the still water.

No sooner had this happened than Gramps was in action, and with near Herculean strength he ripped a nearby bamboo shoot from the ground, plunged it into the waters, and with a great heave for a man his size, flung Makoto and her pack from the bottom of the water and through the air, to land with a thud on the dry ground beside him.

As he approached, he knelt the check her over fearing the worst as he tried to scrape his mind for the procedure of CPR, when suddenly Makoto coughed a great sputtering cough of expelled water and "Brrrrrrrrdddd" with a shiver as she looked up at her Gramps.

Although he was elated Makoto wasn't dead, he was displeased at her carelessness as he said "You stupid girl! You could've gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking being so careless?!"

"Heh, you know me Gramps, the water looked so nice I thought I'd take a little dip here…" Makoto said sarcastically as she sat up then blew water from her nose, disgustingly.

"Quit your lip and pull yourself together girl, I'd still like to reach the village before lunch!" Gramps grumped-out in irritation over this most recent fiasco.

"But I'm soaking wet!" Makoto cried out in protest.

"You'll dry fast enough." Gramps called back as he walked back up the hill to the road, his back turned.

"Stupid old man…" Makoto groused as she pulled herself up her waterlogged back-pack, then rung out her clothes as best she could and followed her Gramps with the occasional shiver and slight wheeze.

Minutes later, in a nearby hut a fat man in green Chinese Military fatigues poked his head out of the door to his hut, a toothbrush still in his mouth thinking he had heard voices and a splash. Seeing nothing the man shrugged his shoulders and went back inside his hut without a second thought.

Unbeknownst to the two travelers and the guide the Spirits of the Springs of Jusenkyo for the second time in more than 3,000 years were confused. The first time they were confused was when a Yeti, riding a bull, carrying a crane and eel fell into the pools of sorrow, thus creating the Niuhoomanmaoren-niichuan. After several moments of debate the spirits of the springs gave a metaphysical shrug of the shoulders and thought "_Why the hell not…_" and so with that the pool of water the young woman had fallen into mere minutes before bubbled and frothed, then settled once more into a lovely cool calm pool of mountain spring-fed water…

… of course appearances can always be deceiving…

-

-

-

**Ranma ¾ **

A **Ranma ½** anime and "**Boku no Futatsu no Tsubasa"** (_My Two Wings_) manga fusion fanfiction.

**WARNING!**This fanfiction will contain desriptions in a parody style of Futanari, or for those of you not in the know, DickGirls. Of course if you're familiar with My Two Wings you'd know this by now.

All character here within and without are the rightful property of their copyright holders and creators. I'm simply borrowing them for my deviant purposes.

-

-

-

- - - Present day…

-

-

For an eternity of moments as Ranma hung in midair, he had an epiphany of sorts.

It was only a few minutes ago that his bastard of a father had dragged him into the dead center of nowhere'sville China to train in some crappy lost or forgotten training ground, and then all it took was one good hit and his old man took a dive into the drink… only to pop back up into the fight as a panda. A real fricken to honest Chinese Panda in a Saotome School fighting stance no less! Needless to say Ranma was surprised, enough so that over the shouts of the Chinese Guide the Panda had attacked hard enough for Ranma to lose his footing on the bamboo pole and fly through the air like a rocket.

And now, here Ranma was, his racing mind leaving him suspended in midair looking face down into a pool of water, seeing his reflection. '_Good Lord that's a handsome devil…_' was one of the thousands of stray thoughts through his mind as with perfect momentary clarity he realized that the Universe must really hate him.

The truth of course was that where-ever there was a Ranma Saotome in the multi-verse, his life was destined to be changed by simple water. Sometimes into a mother, sometimes into a demoness it's all really a crap-shoot, what might happen. This time would be no exception.

Out of the corner of his eye Ranma caught sight of a humming-bird, frozen in midair, its wings moving in super-super slow motion. Before Ranma could contemplate any more, the forces of time and space reasserted themselves with prejudice and Ranma landed with a loud splash into the small pool of water.

"Oh sir is too too luck to fall into uncursed spring! No tragic tale there! No Sir-ee!" shouted the pleased Guide as he leisurely walked to the spring.

That was when Ranma arose from the spring waters with a great heaving splash, throwing his head back drawing in gasps of air and casting her long ponytail of dark russet-red hair back in an enticing display.

Ranma then noticed the panda and the guide had wide-eyes and their jaws hanging open and each a hand (or paw) pointing at him.

"What, do I got somethin' on my face?" Ranma asked curiously, then noticed his voice was a lovely womanly soprano… and clutched at his throat in surprise.

Feeling more and more off balanced by the moment Ranma looked down to see his… make that her… face in the waters reflection. She was to put it simply, gorgeous with large expressive blue eyes, a small nose and a head of deep dark-muddy red hair. Ranma then looked down further and saw what the two men were gawking at; the material of her Gi-top was simply insufficient enough to cover her new _assets_ leaving them bare to hang free.

In a sense of morbid curiosity, Ranma brought one hand up to cup the new large protrusions… oh yeah; those were real… no doubt there… Then with a gulp mindless of the show she was putting on for the two men, she sent a hand lower below the water into her pants… but to her immense and curious relief found the welcomed familiar feel of protruding manly-bits… then her hand dipped lower to feel the alien feeling of womanly bits just below the water-shrunk manly-bits.

This was enough for Ranma's brain to short circuit, reboot into safe-mode and cause the new hermaphrodite boy-girl to mutter softly "What the fuck…" before passing out onto the bank of the little spring.

This was then enough for Ranma's much abused clothing to give away with loud rips, thus giving the two gawking men a full-frontal of the girl/boy which then caused simultaneous pants tightening, homo-phobic revulsion and then passing out with two meaty thuds, the shock still plastered on their mouth-agape faces.

Seeing this, the Spirits of the Springs of Jusenkyo decided that this new spring might not be so boring after all…

-

-

- - - - - - -

-

-

-

I'd like to thank my guinea pigs at Fukufics whom I beta-test the effectiveness of new fanfictions on prior to releasing them to the general public. Don't want to have any rabid fanfictions running amok foaming at the mouth you know…

Oh, and to forestall the comments; Yes, I AM a sick and twisted asshole of a human being! Take that and suck on it…

Reviews are still appreciated greatly. And don't worry loyal readers; Daimakaicho Ranma is still being worked on… I just had this crazy idea for this fic, and HAD to write it.

T/B/C!

RANT! I HATE FANFICTIONNET FOR DESTROYING THE FORMAT! 4 TIMES I'VE HAD TO REVIST THIS! Grrrrr:(


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - - - -

Chapter 1

- - - - - - -

A bright and sunny morning settled over a nondescript martial arts training hall, the rays of the new day's sun and the tweeting of summer song birds promising a beautiful day of good fortune.

Oh man, was this household ever in for a big surprise…

Soun Tendo, patriarch and master of the Tendo training hall, proudly held up a postcard with the picture of a panda on its front as streams of tears of joy fell down his face.

"Girls, do you know what this is?!" Soun exclaimed from his seat across the table from his three daughters.

"Gee daddy, did we win the Taiwanese lottery again?" quipped the middle daughter, Nabiki. Her remark got her an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Kasumi.

"Go on father, what's the surprise?" asked the ever oh-so polite eldest Kasumi as Nabiki wheezed.

"Well I have excellent news! My oldest and best friend, Genma, is bringing his boy Ranma here from China after their training trip!"

"What's so great about walking from China…" Akane said dismissively with a shrug.

"Oh, daddy is he cute?" asked an oddly curious Nabiki with a giggle.

"How old is he father, younger men bore me so much…" Kasumi sighed out wistfully.

Soun just looked at Kasumi oddly for a moment then said, "I have no idea, I've never met the lad!"

"And it has been our fondest wish to see our families bonded in matrimony. So if one of you were to be his fiancée the future of the training hall would be secure!" Soun said in joy as he wept.

The three sisters just sat there, jaws agape in shock for a moment.

"Fiancée?" Kasumi said slowly pronouncing each syllable.

"Don't we get ANY say in who we marry?!" Akane shouted in her father's face.

"Akane's right daddy, we've never even met Ranma…" drawled Nabiki with a smirk.

"Fiancée?" Kasumi said again slowly as the corners of her mouth turned-up.

Suddenly there came a noise of fighting from the front door and the shout of "Stop strugglin' ya old fool before I drop yer lard-butt on their lawn!"

"Oh! We have visitors!" exclaimed Kasumi happily as she got up to go to the door.

"It must be Ranma!" Nabiki squealed-girlishly as she ran to the door.

"Genma my old friend! We were just discussing you!" Soun shouted as he followed.

"Boys… how depressing…" Akane muttered as she trudged along behind, her shoulders slumped.

What they saw at their door stopped them all dead in their tracks…

-

- - - - - -

-

The downtown market district was a bustling place, full of shops, merchants and customers, all seeking a wide array of goods for their day. This day though they were treated to the additional sight of a live panda-bear, standing on its hind legs in a well known martial artist's stance. What was even more amazing to the male populace of the crowd was the very tall and leggy rusty-redhead babe talking to the panda.

"Well I still say the whole think sucks, old man!" she shouted in a song-like soprano that melted the hearts of men (and some women), just before she launched into a flying kick at the panda.

Amazingly, the panda blocked the kick.

"I mean, picking my fiancée for me! Without even asking!" The sound of the hearts of men breaking like glass rang out at the proclamation just as the gorgeous bombshell delivered a hit to the panda, knocking it down, face first.

"This ain't a time for fiancées! I'm going back to China ta finish my training, suck on that old man!" the mega-hottie shouted as she turned and started to walk away.

Without warning the panda surged back, ripped a street-sign up from the ground, and brought it down atop the redhead… though before it could reach her cranium, she reached up to grab the sign from behind one-handed and said in a flat voice, "wrong move, old man…" with that she grabbed the sign pole with her other hand and heaved, flinging the panda at the other end of the pole in an arc over her where it landed before her with a loud crash, knocking it out.

Ranma then noticed the crowd of people around her staring, she giggled lightly and scratched the back of her head nervously and said "heh… um… all part of the show folks… yeah… Well look at the time… gotta go!" and with that the redhead blurred into motion, wrapped the panda in chains, picked it up and ran off.

"Oh my, what an odd girl…" muttered a conservatively dressed brown haired woman standing at a greengrocer's cart that had had a front-row view to the action…

-

- - - - - - -

-

"Stop strugglin ya old fool before I drop yer lard-butt on their lawn!" the vivacious redhead said as she struggled with the chained panda slung over her shoulder.

The panda then whipped out a wooden sign saying '_Put me down boy! Can't you see you're scaring them spitless?!_'

The redhead then looked up to see in front of her 3 young women and an older mustachioed man all gawking at her.

The eldest woman then turned to the man and asked "Daddy, is this your friend?"

In response he shook his head so hard his long hair weaved and waved.

"So I guess a super-model and her pet panda… that she's CARRYING just decided to stop by for a visit then, right daddy?" quipped the middle daughter, who got another elbow to the ribs, courtesy of the eldest.

In response he shook his head so hard his long hair weaved and waved.

"Is she a kinky bestiality comfort girl you hired to ease the stress of living in a house filled with women?" asked the youngest.

In response he shook his head so hard his long hair weaved and waved, as the two other sisters just stared at the blue-haired girl oddly.

Coming out of his stupor, Soun leaned forward and asked, "You wouldn't happen to be…"

"Saotome Ranma, sorry 'bout this and all, just had to stop by and drop him off..." said Ranma with a chagrinned smile as she dropped the chained panda with a thud to scratch the back of her head.

Soun then looked Ranma over, from her long dark russet-red pony-tailed hair that nearly reached the back of her calves, to her slim face with large expressive blue eyes, her red silk shirt valiantly trying to contain her obviously bra-less assets and her wide-hipped legginess in tight black pants… then he noticed he nearly saw her eye to eye with her.

"But… but… Genma said his son was a BOY!" Soun wailed.

"But HE is obviously a girl…" Nabiki said, and to illustrate flicked her finger across one of Ranma's prominent nipples, causing an interesting shockwave in the confines of the taut red shirt.

At this the shock was too much and Soun fainted.

Minutes later, Soun was laid out on the living room floor. Kasumi attended him with a washcloth, she said, "Oh daddy's so disappointed…"

"He's disappointed!? Some fiancé this is!" Nabiki groused as she again flicked her finger across a nipple.

"I really wish you'd stop that…" Ranma said in an oddly soft voice as she put her hands in her lap.

"… but… Genma said he had a son…" Soun muttered softly from the floor.

"This is all your fault! You should have made sure daddy!" Nabiki said.

"Stop it you two… he… err… she's our guest!" Akane said, then turned to Ranma and said with a wide smile, "Hi! I'm Akane, wanna' be friends?!" At Ranma's smile she said, "Great, come on, I wanna show you our training hall!" and proceeded to drag Ranma out of the room.

Out in the training hall Akane turned to face Ranma, but instead got a faceful of cleavage. She backed up, and looked up at Ranma hoping she wasn't blushing as she asked "You do kempo, right?"

"A little…" Ranma said.

"Then let's have a little match, okay? You know, just for fun, I'll go easy on you…"

"If you say so…" Ranma said unsurely as she looked down at the blue haired girl.

With that Akane charged; but regardless of what she tried, whether high kicks, round-house punches, and blocks, Ranma avoided them all. Akane then thought '_she's_ _so fast! Is she reading my moves?!_'

"Okay! THIS TIME FOR REAL!" Akane shouted as she charged, fist outstretched. Ranma then made to jump over Akane's fist, but just as Ranma was doing a splits-jump over the blue-haired girl, Akane's other fist came up to meet squarely with Ranma's crotch.

This of course caused Ranma to gasp out in pain and her eyes to widen to impossible size as she failed to right herself, so she fell with her face to the floor, and both hands had tucked under her at her crotch as she coughed and wheezed in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, you were just there… I moved without thinking! Sorry! Sorry! Hey, come on, I know getting hit down there hurts and all, but it's not that bad," Akane tried to console the downed redhead.

"I think I'm dyin'…" Ranma muttered in a high-squeaking voice between light coughs.

"Jeez ya big baby. (sigh) I'll go get Kasumi, okay?" Akane said. Ranma just wheezed in reply.

-

- - - - -

-

"Kasumi, who's that man sitting in the living room with Soun?" asked the conservatively dressed woman from the market as she entered the kitchen and set down her shopping bags to see Kasumi already starting dinner.

Kasumi put her finger to her chin to think, then said, "You know mother, I don't really know… but Akane came by and said Ranma might need a little help in the dojo… would you mind if…"

Kimiko Tendo just smiled at Kasumi and said, "Its okay Kasumi, I can finish up here, why don't you go check on this Ranma and…" Kimiko shook her head and smiled as she realized she was speaking to an empty room, cooking aprons swinging in the breeze…

'_Ranma, why does that name seem so familiar?_' she thought to herself just before taking a taste of Kasumi's soup… then promptly spitting it back out and contemplated using a fork to scrape away her tongue...

-

- - - - -

-

"Oh Ranma, she got you good didn't she?" Kasumi said as she looked down at the crouching woman with her hands tucked at her crotch on the dojo floor.

"Well, then the best remedy I think is a nice soak in the furo to ease away these little aches and pains. Come on, I'll help you scrub."

"No!… err, I mean no, that's alright Kasumi, I wouldn't want to impose 'r nothin'" Ranma said as Kasumi helped the taller woman to her feet.

"Nonsense! You're a guest! It's only right!" Kasumi said cheerfully, and before Ranma realized it, the two of them were in the changing room of the furo.

"Well… come on and strip now, can't very well get in the furo dressed you know." Kasumi said.

"What… but with you in here?!" Ranma squawked in protest.

"Of course! It's just us girls here, right?" Kasumi said sweetly as she dropped her dress so as to keep it from getting wet.

Ranma's eyes shifted side-to-side slightly and muttered "Not quite…"

"Well then let's take off those pants so we can have a look-see!" Kasumi said merrily as she tackled Ranma to the floor and began working on the redhead's belt…

-

- - - - - -

-

"Nabiki, have you seen Ranma?" Akane asked.

Nabiki looked up from the manga she was reading in her seat in the tea-room and said, "I think Kasumi took her off to the furo… Jeez Akane, you must've really gotten her good, don't think I've ever seen a girl limp like that…"

Akane blushed, embarrassed, and said, "It was an accident, honest. I feel kinda' bad though so I think I'll go check on her…" she said as she left the room and walked down the hall to the furo.

Nabiki called back and said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Akane called back, "…And how short is THAT list?!"

"5,000 Yen!" Nabiki called back with a laugh.

Akane shook her head at her sister's usual antics and then opened to door to the changing room, saw Kasumi's dress on the bench and Ranma's red silk shirt in a heap on the floor. She then smiled and was about to ask if they needed any help just as she slid the door to the furo open… but the words died on her lips at the scene laid out in front of her.

There was Kasumi in her black bra and panties, on her knees in front of Ranma who had her back up to the wall, her expansive, uncovered breasts heaving with breath; and, most notably of all, a certain upwardly-mobile protuberance of flesh at her waist poking at the startled face of Kasumi, whose lips were frozen in an "O" of surprise.

Taking all this in, Akane took a step back, then another as Ranma began to say, "Now… hey wait a second… this isn't what it looks…" s/he was then cut off by Akane's ear-splitting scream.

Within moments the entire household was crowded into the tiny changing room to see the horribly embarrassing scene. And for a moment, time stopped.

Nabiki was there, her eyes popping out of her head and her arm mechanically pointing to Ranma's chest, then the crotch, then chest again.

Kimiko covered her mouth with her hand and muttered softly "Oh my…"

Soun pumped his arm in victory, shouting, "I knew Genma said his son was a man!" before he passed out.

Genma held up a victory fan at Ranma's apparent conquest of Kasumi, and poor Akane had just shut down.

Ranma just looked down the valley of her cleavage at the still shocked Kasumi, then at the family crowding the little changing room all staring at her in shock (except for Soun who was out cold) and then said to herself "Damn… it's like the Amazons all over again…"

- - - - - -

(End chap 1.)

Next chapter, a flashback and explanations!

A/N: Guess who the primary pairing is going to be, I dare you.

Revised 9-25-o7, with a special thanks going out to the fukufics user, **gsteemso, **for pointing out all my errors and correcting me, so wonderfully.

T/B/C!


End file.
